


Seeking the giant

by BladeAvis



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAvis/pseuds/BladeAvis
Summary: The aftermath of the single people get married for a week video.For Ana, who wanted more Jelsey





	Seeking the giant

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write and generally avoid real life shipping too so this is a first but this video is cute and Ana wanted more fic!

Disclaimer: I know in the video Kelsey says Jen showed her the video but this worked better.

Kelsey stared at the screen in front of her trying to process the video that Jen had just sent her. She blinked, stunned, for a moment before pressing replay. No, she had seen right. There was the quote she had loved so much in all its glory. Jen had made her this wonderful beautiful thing and she didn’t know why. I mean sure they had spoken about it and how much it had meant to Kelsey and how sad she was when the version she had seen had turned out to be something else but it was during one of their late night chats. Chats that Kelsey had thought, whilst deep and meaningful, were something that Jen and her had been doing that would never affect life outside of Jen’s room at 12am. This brought those conversations in to real life and left Kelsey questioning if they would acknowledge them after this video was complete.

Still in a daze Kelsey glanced at her screen once more before she stood up and moved away from her desk to head to film the outros for the video. She needed a moment to think and process this. Did this mean something? This wasn’t something friends would do for each other was it? Kelsey had certainly never made anything this wonderful for her friends but then she definitely hadn’t done anything like this for someone who she wanted to fuck either. So, was this a hollow gesture on Jen’s part - a gimmick for the video - or was this a genuine expression of affection and acknowledgement of the time they had spent together and how close they had gotten. If so, how close did Jen think that was - was there a chance of something happening there or was Jen just this nice to her friends? Jen was after all, Kelsey thought, a much nicer person than Kelsey in general. 

“Hey, Kelsey!” 

Kelsey was pulled out of her thoughts by the very object of them and she turned around to see that Jen was behind her, laptop under her arm, heading to the same place.

“Hey, Jen!” Kelsey replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. “Ready to go a film the final bits of our marriage?”

“Yeah, it’s been fun!” Jen said enthusiastically. “Hey, did you get the video I sent you?”

This was Kelsey’s moment to figure out Jen’s intentions. 

“Oh my gosh, yes” She exclaimed. “I just saw it, it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Jen, you are actually the best wife ever!”

“Oh” said Jen, blushing slightly. “I mean it’s no big deal really, I just knew how much that quote meant to you and I, uh, thought it was a good representation of our marriage, er, experiment thing!”

Kelsey went to push Jen further but they had reached their destination and were swept into filming before she could say anything more. She made sure to try and emphasise how much it had meant to her in the post interview but she still didn’t feel she was getting much back from Jen as to any motives beyond being friends so she made some jokes for the camera and quickly left afterwards. 

Kelsey didn’t see Jen for the rest of the day and arriving back to her empty apartment for the first time in a week she felt conflicted. On the one hand she had missed her own space and her cat and her ability to poop in private but on the other her place seemed awfully lonely with just her in it. 

 

Kelsey walked into work the next morning in a foul mood. In the past week she had grown used to sleeping next to Jen and failing asleep without last night had become a near impossible task. With her mood in mind she slumped into her desk and immediately donned her headphones to try and block out all external noise. However, after 2 hours of trying and failing to focus on her work for the day she was in a worse mood than before. She was checking her emails when she saw the email that Jen had sent her yesterday. Clicking it again she watched the letters move on the screen. Always seek the giant. And then something clicked. What was she doing, her whole love for the quote came from the idea that you should search out the things you want even if they seem scary. What was she doing now? The exact opposite! If this thing that they had started was something Kelsey wanted to continue she was going to have to actively pursue that even if their was a risk of rejection. Mind made up Kelsey pushed her chair back and headed to find Jen and sort this thing out once and for all. 

She found Jen chilling on a a bench outside with Steven Lim.

“Hey, Kelsey!” Jen said, looking up from her conversation.

“Hey, do you have a minute?” said Kelsey, glancing between Jen and Steven slightly nervously.

“Yeah, of course! Anything for you” Jen said with a laugh. She stood up and waved goodbye to Steven as they wandered further through the buzzfeed campus.

“So.” Kelsey said, breaking the silence after a few moments. “I wanted to say again how much that stop motion you did for me meant, it really is the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.”

“Oh.” Said Jen, smiling shyly at Kelsey “ It really wasn’t that big of a deal, honestly. I just thought you might like it Kelsey!”

“Well, it was a big deal to me ..” Kelsey replied. “And, uh, I was kinda hoping that it was a bit of deal to you too and that maybe you felt there was something... more than just the video this week.”

Kelsey trailed off as Jen looked at her with emotions that she couldn’t identify but didn’t back down as she let her statement hang in the air. 

“You..” Jen started. “I don’t know if you’re saying what I think you are.”

“I’m saying” Kelsey went on. “That I had fun with you this week and I felt something there and I would like to explore it if maybe you do too?”

Jen stared at Kelsey for a long moment and she started to think she had misread all of their interactions up to this point. Embarrassed she started to turn away towards the safety of the offices but a hand caught her wrist and she looked around to see Jen standing there with a smile on her face so bright it envied the LA sun.

“I’d like that too Kelsey” Jen said and she slipped her hand down to link their fingers as Kelsey’s own smile overtook her face.


End file.
